Two of One
by Topazwolf
Summary: !!!!CH 4 UP!!!! Looking for fluffy goodness? Grab a twinky and head on in. Daine and Numair fluff everyday, all the time. D/N... R/R please
1. Blissful Return

A/n: Hi all! I haven't been around in a while, but a friend e-mailed me about my other fics here and I said you know what, the Tamora Pierce fanfic readers rock so let's go visit them. And now here I am writing for myself and for you guys. It may not all be good, it might just be down right crap, but on the bright side at least the fic author is crazy! Well at least I think that's a bright side. J Anyway, if you really want you can skip this b/c I could write authors notes all day, but the bottom line is, if I suck tell me (constructively please) so I can get better. If I'm good tell me, so I will keep doing it. In other words review: it makes me joyous.

Important stuff: Happens after Daine and Numair are together, but no solid time line.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. *sigh* I have yet to reach the greatness of Mrs. Tamora Pierce. J

            Soft blue-grey eyes searched the sky for a familiar black hawk. A delicate hand idly stroked the rough green scales of a purring baby dragon. Daine stood and Kit gave an angry trill.

            "Hush Kit, you know I spoil you enough," her soft voice told the dragonlet. Numair had left for Pirate's Swoop. He was helping Alana with a mass healing spell. Something that could heal many people at once without expending too much energy. He had been gone four days and Daine was missing him terribly.  

            "He should be back today," Daine told herself more than Kit. Kit sang a note of agreement. Suddenly Daine saw him in the sky. "Numair," she whispered and launched herself off the balcony becoming a hawk as she did. Her clothing dropped neatly onto the rail. Kit sighed, she hated when her keeper became love-struck. Daine met her hawkened lover midair. He looked quite surprised, but happy. Together they flew to the tower they shared. They changed together, nearly knocking over Kit. Numair staggered and Daine caught him.

            "A little over exerted is all, love, no need to worry," he said ask he stroked Daine's hair and tried to stand alone. She gave him a disapproving look.

            "Numair, you shouldn't have drained yourself, you could have waited," Daine helped him to the bed, trying not to look at him TOO closely, he wasn't wearing any clothes. She covered him up. He looked at her and blushed.

            "Daine…umm," he stammered, but with a smile.

            "Gods Numair, we're… well I mean, this shouldn't bother us," Daine, deciding to forsake her shyness, kissed him swiftly, her lips lingering on his. "But if you really want me to put something on." She slipped below the cover next to him. His eyes grew wide.

            "Daine, I'm happy to see you, but, well…" he tried to find an excuse to get some clothes on her, but couldn't find a good one, and deep down, he didn't want to. "Oh, I'm tired!" he said, almost surprised. Actually he was anything but, Daine's lips on his had refreshed him completely, but even his love couldn't argue with that.

            "I'll never win," she sighed and called to Kit, who brought her a shirt, which she slipped on. "I'm just glad your home," she smiled and slipped an arm across his waist, soon she was asleep against his chest. Numair grinned down at his love, maybe she was ready for the next step, but he wasn't, not yet anyway. For a while he just reveled at the love bursting in his heart, and the source of that love warm in his arms. Eventually he drifted off to sleep and dreamt of soft summer days and lolling in the sun.

A/n: okay now I now its not the greatest, but its only the first part! Stay with me, it might actually be more than just pure fluffy-ness J Well I really wanna know what couple do you guys wanna read about? I'm open to any pairing so lemme know and I'll give it a spin.

Wolfily yours,

Topazwolf


	2. Healing Baths

A/N: Okay here's the second part, if your waiting for some plot it might be a while b/c I'm feeling very fluffy at the moment…lol but anyway there are thanks to the awesome reviewers at the end…

Also: If you like this then you will probably like my other *longer* story "A Summer in the Life of Daine" too so check it out…

Disclaimer: All belong to Tamora Pierce…

            Numair smiled and gathered the blankets around him. His sleep had been pleasant and much needed.

            "Daine, I love you," he whispered and reached to pull her in his arms. When he met air he opened his eyes to find an empty bed. Frowning he sat up and saw a note laying on the table by the bed. It was in Daine's small, just legible handwriting. He really needed to teach her to write neater, he thought absently before reading the note:

_Numair, I'm sorry to have left you, but they needed my help in the stables. There is a nasty cold that all the horses are catching and they want me to try and clear it up before it gets out of hand. _

_                                                                                                With much love,_

_                                                                                                Daine_

            Numair sighed and decided to sleep a little more as long as Daine was busy. He was still a bit weak and sleep would do him good.

            Daine thought longingly of the warm bed with Numair by her side. At least Kit had agreed to stay with Tkaa for the day. As of the moment, she was out in the cold and covered in various degrees of horse waste. She shook her aching head and moved on to heal a testy mare. She ran her hands over the sick beast trying to calm her. She could feel the mare, Windsweep's, agitation, but placed her hands on the horse's turning stomach. _Just calm down Windsweep, it'll be all over in just a moment._ She told the horse and sent a small thread of magic into the horse, burning out the infection, she was almost done when she felt a sharp jab on her arm, she snapped out of concentration to look at her bleeding forearm. She sighed and frowned at the ill-tempered mare. Warily she again placed a hand on the mare and quickly finished the job. She exited the stall and grabbed a linen bandage and wrapped it around her arm. She had been at this for hours and she still had five or so horses to heal. She sighed and walked to the next horse, a large roan stallion, at least he seemed friendly.

            Numair woke again at midday. He stretched and pulled on his clothing. His stomach growled its hunger.

            "I wonder where Daine is," he muttered to him self as he pulled his hair back and went to the dinning hall. He greeted the cooks and sat down with his copious amount of food. Now that his magic was back he was starving. He quickly ate his food and headed to the stables to find Daine. He said a quick hello to the few people he knew, but didn't stay long. He was worried hat Daine had not come back, by now it was at least two hours after midday.

            He walked in the stables and covered his nose, they smelled horrible.

            "Daine?" he called looking in the stalls. Stefan came out of one of the stalls.

            "Hi Master Numair. Daine finished up about an hour ago, a blessing that girl is," he smiled. "I don't remember hearing her leave though." Numair frowned. He walked to the end of the stables and found a very dirty Daine asleep on the soft hay.

            "I guess just got too tired, but didn't' want to leave the horses yet, perhaps she was talking Cloud, looks as if the mares dozed off too," Stefan whispered. Sure enough, the mare's stall was right next to Daine and the pony was leaning against the wall with closed eyes. Numair didn't know whether to laugh or frown.

            "I think you're right Stefan, I'll take her to bed now. Hopefully Cloud won't object," Numair smiled at the hostler. He bent down and picked up the sleeping Daine. She muttered something, but didn't wake. Numair nodded to the man and headed up his rooms the long way so as to avoid other people. Gently he placed his love in bed and grimaced slightly when she got horse dung all over the sheets. He covered her up and found a servant to get him a large warm bath. The servant returned quickly and Numair poured bath oils into the water and set candles around it. The soft fragrance of lavender filled the room and the candles' light danced across the water as the sun light faded. He used his gift to keep the bath warm as he went to rouse Daine.

            "Daine, my love, there's a bath for you," he whispered while gentle shaking her. She yawned and looked at him with loving eyes.

            "Numair, I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry," She placed a hand on his face, and then wrinkled her nose and laughed. "I'm still covered in dung!" she stood up and looked at the bed and frowned.

            "Don't worry, I'll clean it, there's a bath ready for you," she smiled at him gratefully and he couldn't help but embrace her in a passionate kiss. He sweet eyes and soft lips were so enticing to him, even if the rest of her was a little dirty. She laughed on his lips.

            "Numair, now you'll have to bathe too, I've gotten you all dirty." And indeed she had. She went into the bathroom and gasped. "Wow," she whispered. Numair hugged her from behind.

            "I thought you would like it," the soft candle light danced off her skin and unconsciously Numair slid his hands down and untucked her shirt. A slow smiled played across Daine's mouth.

            "You know I think this bath is big enough for two, Master Salmalin," she unbuttoned her breeches. Numair hadn't had this in mind, but now, as long as Daine wanted to he supposed it would be alright. He grinned widely.

            "Of course my sweet, nothing less for you," he captured her lips and pulled off his own shirt before undressing her. He gathered her in his arms and slowly lowered her into the warm water. She sighed and leaned back against the edge of the basin. Numair pulled off his breeches and slid in behind her. She laid her head back on his shoulder and let the tips of her hair fall into the water. He gently massaged her shoulders before grabbing the soap and rhythmically washing her back.

            "Numair, Gods, I love you," Daine moaned as he therapeutically massaged her hair getting out the worst if the grime. Numair kept the water warm as he finished bathing her; she had once again fallen asleep. He quickly washed himself and stood, gently lowering Daine's head onto the side of the bath. He wrapped a towel around his waist and put new sheets on the bed. He picked up Daine and set her on the bed. He was glad she was asleep so she couldn't see his blush as he slipped a night gown over her body, though he had just bathed her it had been in murky water and she had been awake. He put on his own clothes and climbed into the bed with her. He kissed her cheeked and she murmured something and snuggled closer to him. He smiled and slept.

Post A/N: You like? No? Yes? Tell me!

Thanks to:

 Aman'mai : Thanks for reading! Hope to see u back.

Martini: I'm updating at last! Sorry I couldn't get it sooner, I had a test every day this week... ugh...

Numair's Daine: Wish my English teacher would say the same thing!

Anigym: Thanks for the encouragement J I guess I don't suck if people are reading it

Llama: You rock my Knome's socks …lol

Intellectual*monkey: I think so too. I heard that Tamora is writing a book about Numair's early life, but I wanna hear more about Daine and Numair….

TamoraFan: Here's some more, hope u like it. J

Joe: thanx for the review.

Casiana: oopps thanks for telling me. My teacher's name is Alana so I guess I just got used to seeing it that way...lol…

~~Topazwolf, Goddess of the Insane~~

                        _Darkness falls I'm letting go…_


	3. Wolven Desire

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, I've been really busy. Well anyway, sorry its so short, but at least its here right?*crickets chirp* Ah well anyway, I hope the italics show up, if they don't I'm sure you'll find your way around, the rating has been knocked up to PG-13 -_~ hehe  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, not mine wish it was, all hail Tamora Pierce.  
  
A few days later  
  
Daine yawned and looked out the window at the forest. She looked at Numair who sat reading with Kit in his lap.  
"I miss Brokefang and the pack. I hope they are doing well now." Daine said wistfully thinking of her wolfish friends from long ago. Numair set down his book, Kit chirped angrily, she had been reading too.  
  
"Well, why don't we go see them, its winter now and neither of us have much work," Numair suggested, Daine stared at him open-mouthed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Most nobles are coming to the palace for the winter and its getting crowded. I know your restless, so am I. I think a trip would do us both good, we would be back in plenty of time for midwinter," Numair, stood and walked over to Daine, who was very surprised, Numair was never spontaneous. She knew he was doing all this for her. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Numair! I love you," she whispered and kissed him softly.  
  
"I love you too, magelet,," He went to their drawers and got out some clothes.  
  
"Lets hurry and pack, I want to leave before it snows," Daine happily complied.  
  
After a few explanations, a couple hours, and a favor from Tkaa, Daine and Numair were on their way. Kitten, who dreaded the cold decided to stay with Tkaa, she had recently learned to read and was reading anything she could. Daine smiled at the thought.  
This is ridiculous you know. It's freezing outside and you and stork man are going to see bunch of wolves. You humans make no sense, Cloud told Daine stubbornly. Daine smiled and patted the pony.  
"You didn't have to come you know," Daine told her. Numair looked back at her with a questioning glance.  
Who else would keep you out of trouble? Certainly not stork man, he's the one who let you come out here. I wish you two would just have a colt already and maybe then you would come to your senses, Cloud snorted and Daine blushed fiercely, and at the same time was infinitely grateful that Numair could not hear Cloud. Numair rode a tall horse named Albert, good natured, despite being a bit stuck up, but then most horses were. A broad packhorse named Thumpy carried their packs. He kept mostly to himself, but liked Daine well enough. They traveled in companionable silence, soon they would reach Long Lake Pack territory and Daine was bursting with excitement.  
"Oh Numair! I'm so glad we came," she reached over and hugged him and Cloud snorted. Numair laughed.  
"Me too. I love spending time with you and I must admit I've missed the pack too. Interesting creatures, wolves are," he smiled and straitened himself on Albert's saddle. Daine's hug had made him slip, he was no great horseman. Daine grinned at him and he felt his heart melt. Oh how he loved that girl.  
  
Sometime later they met the pack. All the wolves were happy to see them, even Frostfur. This made Daine curious, but she didn't press the matter, as long as every one was happy. The only pup that still remained with them was Silly. The others had gone to form their own packs.  
It's good to see you again Pack sister, Brokefang told her .Daine agreed. They moved to some caves, so as to give Daine, Numair and the horses a more comfortable stay. They build a fire as night fell and the wolves gathered around to warm themselves as the chill wind blew. Daine sat in the circle of Numair's arms. She breathed in his unique smell and kissed his neck. He bent down and kissed her softly. She purred against his mouth. He tasted of mint and spice. Numair ran a hand through her hair. It was so soft, like her lips. And oh her lips were moving so sweetly against his. The pulled apart and smiled at each other. Brokefang, Frostfur, Russet and Short Snout stood and looked at her, their eyes glowing in the firelight.  
"They want me to run with them, do you mind?" she looked up at him with softly glowing eyes.  
"Of course not Magelet, have fun," he kissed her swiftly and she undressed and changed. Her coat was a smoky brown that matched her hair, she turned to look at him and then ran off. Numair went into the cave, bidding the wolves a goodnight, they looked at him and some barked a reply. He gathered up his extra thick bed roll and extra blanket, he made a few heating stones, but did not conceal himself, because Daine would have to find him and he suspected the wolves would wake if trouble came near.  
It was sometime later when Numair felt Daine crawl under the covers, she was cold so he snuggled closer. He fell asleep, but soon felt something tugging at the breeches he wore to sleep.  
"What?' he muttered.  
"Mmmm Numair, help me with this," Daine said huskily, trying to get his breeches off.  
"Daine-" he started, but was cut off as Daine attacked his mouth with hers. She ran her tongue along the inside of his mouth and her hands traced patterns on his chest, Numair was taken aback, Daine was never this.feisty. That's when he realized she was still naked. "Uh Daine are you sure we should do this here? Now?" She pressed her body against his.  
"Oh yes, we must, right now, hurry," she pulled off his shirt and rubbed against his chest. Numair liked it, but well, this just wasn't how Daine acted.  
"Daine, I think there's something wrong with you. Did something happen during your run?" he tried to ask calmly, but Daine was making it very hard for him. She muttered something. "What?"  
"It's mating season," she told him. He groaned, Daine was out of her mind. Turning wolf had made her open to all wolfish desires. It was mating season for them and so naturally when Daine had become a wolf she had been exposed to these needs and it had carried over to her human side. Daine again stretched her body against his.  
"Great mating season."Numair muttered, he couldn't do this when she wasn't in her right mind, but how was he going to resist?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: Wow this is getting risqué.hehe and a cliffhanger.. oh I AM evil. Poor Daine finally she's awake and willing, but she's out of her mind. What will Numair do?  
  
As always please r/r  
  
~Topazwolf~ 


	4. Loving Solutions

**A/N:** Just for the record, I was gonna be evil and leave you guys hanging for another week, but well, I can't do it.. grr. I think I'm going soft with all this fluff I'm writing. Its ridiculous! Where have all my great sad fic ideas gone? *sigh* Okay on to the fic, as always please tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer**: *tear*Wish I could say, but I couldn't, their not mine, all Tamora's (Her you guys that was supposed to be some form of a rhyme…at least I'm good at fluff right? *crickets chirp* Er…all right let's say I just go ahead and write the fic?*silence* It's because its 9a.m. isn't it?)

**Summery:** Daine is gone, er, crazy because she turned into a wolf during mating season, and those feelings didn't stop when she became human, what's a Numair to do? Well I know what YOU'RE thinking (eww by the way J) but poor little Numy Wumy is just too decent…or is he?

            Numair thought quickly, in a few moments, he would no longer be able to think, or make rational decisions.

"Damn buttons," Daine muttered. Numair tried to wriggle away from her, but she grabbed him and gave him a seductive smile. "Don't get too impatient, you could help me with this…"

"Daine, wait, could we just talk a moment," Numair tried. Daine looked wicked, wicked and naked, very naked. _No,_ thought Numair, _I have to be rational when she cannot be. _

"Talk?" Daine asked. She slithered up his body, yes slithered, and whispered into his ear. Numair felt a small blush creeping onto his face.

"I…I didn't k...know you could do t…that…" Numair stuttered. Daine laughed. Numair knew he had to do something…quick. 

Daine sat up suddenly, she was having such a good time with Numair, even if his breeches were stupid little… but where had he gone? He was there one moment and gone the next. Then she saw the hawk. It wasn't really a hawk of course, it was too big. It was Numair as she had first seen him. She growled in protest. She wasn't in the mood to play games, she was in the mood to play Numair. She smiled at the thought. The Numair-hawk flew into a tree. She frowned. In the tree the hawk turned back into Numair. At least he was rid of those horrid pants. She was about to follow him, when he started speaking. Stupid speaking.

"Daine, I'm sorry, but I can't let it happen like this. You're not in your right mind," Numair sighed and cast a deep sleep spell on Daine. He had learned it from Alanna, he hoped it worked. Daine let out one last protest and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

Numair climbed down from the tree and put Daine under the covers on the bed roll. Then Numair went to the stream to clean himself. The very _cold stream._

Daine woke to the sounds of the pack assembling for a hunt. She stretched, it was just past dawn. She had such an odd dream, she would have to tell Numair about it if she could, it was a little embarrassing. She looked around for him. He wasn't in her bedroll and she couldn't smell cooking food. She looked over and saw him a little ways away curled in a blanket. Daine was very confused, she threw back her blankets to walk over there and wake him and abruptly pulled the covers back over her. She didn't have any clothes on! She and Numair hadn't done anything. She would know, she would remember that, but then this must mean that last night…that wasn't a dream.

"Oh Numair!" she moaned and hit herself in the head. "Ah, what was I thinking," Daine fell back amongst the blankets. Numair woke up at the sound of his name. He walked over to Daine. He was clothed.

"Daine?" he asked, sitting beside her and tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Numair,' she cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know or I wouldn't have gone." Numair knew she was back to herself. He gathered her up and hugged her gently.

"It's alright love, nothing happened," he muttered in her ear. Daine sighed and got back under covers, Numair joined her. They lay in silence for a few moments.

"I couldn't help it. It was like I was under some kind of spell. That's all I wanted, all I could think of," she explained after a moment. She played with the collar of his shirt idly. "It was like a fire inside me. It was burning me up and all I knew was that I had to put in out." She gripped his shirt in her fist, trying to make him understand how _strong _the need had been. It had consumed her. "That's all I could feel, like when you have a bad cold and it fills your brain and your chest and you can feel it in your arms and legs and…" she trailed off. Her hands hand untucked his shirt. Now when had that happened? She wanted to see his chest. She began pulling his shirt off. She just wanted to see his chest. "It clogs your brain and you can't think right, you don't have rational thoughts. Its just burning down there and you have to put it out, but it's a good feeling…" For some reason her voice was getting softer and huskier. It was becoming easier to remember last night. "I went on a run with Brokefang, it only took me a moment after the change to realize there was something off, but I didn't think it would effect me, after I became human. We went running and then after a while Brokefang and Frostfur left us, and by then I could barley take it, I had to leave the other wolves I had to become human, so that these over powering feelings would stop, because I couldn't handle it." The buttons on his pants had been so complicated last night, she wondered if they were always like that. His fingers trailed up and down her side and hers danced on his chest. "Then I came back, and I saw you, sleeping there." She swallowed, it was getting hard to talk." And I couldn't help myself. It was in me too strong, I was still too animal." She laid her head on his chest. It was so warm. "It was passion, burning through my bones. Do you understand?" She looked up at his eyes for the first time during her explanation. In that moment she knew he understood. She could see the fire in his eyes, the needs, the wants, but still love. Sweet and unconditional love. She kissed him, softly and he responded. And for what seemed like forever and a moment they kissed, and his hands hands begun to travel farther and farther and somehow his breeches were gone. 

"Daine?" he questioned her. Daine knew what he was asking. This, now, after this moment she would not longer be pure, her innocence really gone. Was she prepared for that? She looked into his eyes. Dark pools of love for her. He had stopped himself, for her, and she knew how hard it was to ask. And she knew. No one was innocent forever, but purity was in love, and that she had.

"Yes. Yes, Numair, I love you," she kissed him fiercely. They needed no more questions, they had no more unsure, halting steps. They knew and that was enough. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Finally! Geez took them long enough! I hope this is satisfying your fluff factor, hmm almost bordering on smut…wow. Well who knows? What next? I'm taking requests. I'm not going to write out and out PWP hard core smut or anything, so sorry if that's what you wanted. I'm not ready for that! But any fluffy situations or moderate plot even, its all request and dedication hour…er…week or whatever. Anyway review, comments and requests.

**~~Topazwolf~~**

_Real love isn't brains, children. It's blood. It's blood screaming inside you to work its will.--Spike, BtVS_


End file.
